Want
by EmoRocker98
Summary: Want. It is a very simple yet complex motion. When a certain Souza boy experiences it full blast, what does he do? P.S. Should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Okie Dokie! Here we go again! I know, I know. I need to update my other stories, but this idea was given to me in a review. Hehe, what _were_ our favorite emo werewolf's thoughts as he met Chloe the first time? This is what I think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope. Nada. Wish I owned Derek, but sadly, nope.  
**

**Had to change the story a little. Or a lot. Ya know what, let's just see where this goes.  
**

**Derek POV.  
**

****I knew the new girl was coming.

I also knew that Simon would want to be with her, just because she was new. And I didn't care. I knew my brother's ways, and knew that no girl with sense would give me a second glance. I couldn't give a damn about this girl.

Then I caught her scent.

I froze outside the kitchen and Simon looked at me, silently asking what was wrong. I shook my head in response. My brother rolled his eyes, and strutted through into the kitchen. As soon as the door, I inhaled deeply and groaned quietly, trying to keep myself in check. I felt both the wolf and the man desperate to find this girl and get her attention, and clasp her in my arms, never to let go.

She would be mine. Mine to have, hold, and bear my children. I snorted at that thought.

_Bear your children. Who the hell would want you like that?_ I asked myself. My wolf growled, hackles raised.

_**Our mate. She is OURS. She WILL want us.**_ He yelled. I shook my head and walked into the room, and felt myself stop.

She was an angel.

_My_ angel.

She had beautiful strawberry blond hair that was cut off at her shoulders, and red streaks though it. She had on a tight red shirt, molding to her body and I felt mine react to her. The shirt clung to her like a second skin. She wasn't overly curvy, but she wasn't flat either. There was just enough hips on her to grab onto when I-

"She gave out a shriek as she saw me, and leaped back. I grabbed her waist, hands touching her hips and ass too. I nearly groaned as her face lit up in a scarlet blush.

"H-hi. I'm C-Chloe." she whispered as I pulled her forward, her clutching my chest and burying her face in it. I looked at her in shock, also slightly turned on that she felt at least some of what I did. All to soon she pulled away, stuttering out apologies. But I didn't want apologies. I wanted her to say she liked being in my arms. I wanted to hear her says she loved me. I-I wanted to give her everything I could. I wanted to have her under me, gasping-

"Derek." I grunted out

I walked around her, brushing her arm as I walked into the pantry, searching for something that would make my mind get off the topic of mating. As I stood in the sweets area that the nurses only used, I stood stock still.

She smelled like a necromancer.

I growled a little, thinking of the talk my dad told me that he had heard at the office when he worked for the Edison Group.

_"The little necro girl is going to have dead bodies crawling over her by the time she's had her period, Kit! She is going to lose her mind by the time she's thirty, tops. Unless, of course, she has a reason to keep it. But when her mom dies, what will she have to live for? Her dad doesn't care, and her aunt is never there! Success!"_

I was livid at the thought of anyone crawling on her, anyone _near_ her. I wanted to slaughter whoever did this to such an innocent little girl.

Inhaling her scent again, my wolf perked up.

She was on her period.

It might not mean much to a regular person, hell some might even find that shit gross, but to my wolf, it meant she was in heat. When a werewolf's mate was in heat, she gave off pheromones that would drive him nuts and make her want to be closer to him. I shivered at the thought of her in my bed. The wolf laughed at me.

_**You want her, go get her.**_He said. I felt myself turn around and move out into the area with the angel, and my obnoxious brother that was flirting with her. I snarled at him. Simon jumped back and Chloe's scent got stronger. I growled at her and felt my face heat in one emotion.

Want.

I wanted her. I wanted her in the most primal way possible. I wanted her to submit to me, bending in front of me, showing me she thought of me as the powerful Alpha in her life. I wanted her to know that she was my Alpha female, that she could tell me what to do and she could make me bare my own neck to her. I stepped toward her and she sighed, relaxing. I vaguely heard Simon rush out of the kitchen, but couldn't focus as she looked up at me through her lashes. I growled and gripped her hips, pulling her toward me, surprised the wolf was letting me keep control.

"Derek." she sighed. I pulled her closer, smelling her sweet, sweet arousal mixed with her heat. I shivered and shrunk down to my knees, hugging her legs and feeling rumbling in my chest. She threaded her fingers through my hair and I sighed.

"You're like a puppy." she said. I looked up at her, meeting those blue orbs. "I always wanted one, but dad said I never could because it took more than an alone teen and he couldn't come home for it." She sounded sad. I whimpered and stood, holding her gently and reveling in the feeling of her body against mine.

"You know, you could get one." I said, not caring if it would hate me as long as she was happy. I saw her smile and felt my heart stutter and body react to her. She froze and shifted against me, making me moan slightly. She smiled at me and did it again. I growled at her and gripped her hips, pulling her flush against me and hearing her gasp out my name. I leaned down and buried my nose in her neck, just inhaling her. Her fingers found their way into my hair and tugged on the strands. I felt another jerk below my waistline, and the urge to fuck her rise to an almost unbearable level. She gave a breathy sounding moan as I licked and nipped my way up her neck, much like an animal would. I growled in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. Lets get this show on the road.**

**Ok, I will get to work on updating a few stories, no promises, but I think I can have at least one or two updated today, along with some oneshots I've been tossing around for a few weeks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**DPOV**

I had decided that strawberries were my new favorite scent.

Her head was thrown back, neck exposed. I heard my wolf howling internally at that sight, saying that she was being submissive and wanted us, yelling to claim her.

"No." I growled, pulling back slightly. "No."

"N-No wh-what?" I heard the angel ask. Risking a glance at her, I immediately wished I hadn't.

Her lips were parted, her breath coming out in slightly animalistic pants, hair fucked up all to hell and her eyes were alight with a gorgeous fire I never thought I'd see in a girl- no woman- directed at me.

If I wasn't turned on before, I sure as hell was now.

"Dammit!" I growled out, running my hands through my hair and tugging on the strands.

"D-Derek. P-Please. I-I-I don't mean to a-act this way. I never- Well I'm a-"

She didn't need to finish that sentence because the internal battle I was having was lost to shit as the wolf receded into the depths of my mind, the man taking over as I pinned her to the wall.

"Please, don't say that." I whispered against her neck.

"Why n-not?" she whispered back. I chuckled and leaned down to her ear, blowing on it and relishing in the sweet gasp of surprise and her arms wrapping around my waist.

"The big, bad wolf might just come to get you." I growled, nipping her ear. She gasped and looked up at me, her sweet scent flooding the air. I inhaled and clenched my teeth as I tilted my head back, trying to reign in the wolf again.

_Mate! Ours! Claim!_ He yelled, snapping at me and growling up a storm.

"D-Derek?" Chloe whispered. I looked at her warily.

"W-why do I f-feel this w-way?" She asked. I tilted my head, much like the dog I am.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she meant, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"W-w-why do I w-want you so m-much?" she asked, hiding behind her hair. I groaned and rubbed the corners of my eyes with one hand, clenching the other and putting it in my pocket of my jeans. I could spare her an explanation instead of trying to go at it like an animal with her.

"You know about supernaturals, right?" I asked cautiously.

"L-like v-vampires and w-werewolves?" she asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah like that. What do you know about them?"

"W-werewolves are m-more romantic in my opinion. B-because they f-fall in love o-once. L-like real w-wolves. In m-movies, when t-they find that g-girl, they won't s-stop at anyt-thing to h-have her. And v-vampires-"

"You like wolves better?" I asked, in shock. A spark of hope rose in my chest when she nodded.

"What would you do if I told you they were real? And that I was one and you were my mate?" I asked. She beamed.

"I would say e-either y-yay or that y-you're just trying t-to get into my p-pants." she stuttered out with a giggle.

The words out of her lips were so unexpected, that instead of trying to rip her face off in a kiss, I ended up laughing for the first time in years. I laughed so hard I doubled over, hearing how deep my voice was and smelling what this did to her. When the sharp sweetness of her arousal hit my nose, I stopped and looked at her through the curtain of my hair.

"Derek." she said, walking toward me. I wrapped her in a hug and inhaled.

She let out a moan and gripped my biceps, eyes widening as she realized that what I had wasn't fat, but muscle instead. I licked my way up her neck and over the shell of her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Do you know what I want, little necro?" I asked. She moaned and shook her head. I lifted her up and put her on the counter in the kitchen, stepping in between her parted legs, giving a test thrust and almost came on the fucking spot. Based on her yelp and the way she was gripping my arms, it was a two way street. I leaned down to her ear, brushing the strawberry blond hair away.

"I want this. Just you and me. I want to fuck you and hear you yelling my name as I plunge into you over and over. Dammit, Chloe! I want you!" I all but yelled. She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands on her hips, helping her move against me as I moved against her denim covered crotch. We were both groaning up a storm. I leaned in and kissed her.

She tangled her tongue with mine, twisting and turning as she whimpered. I growled and pulled her closer. Then, she stopped.

"Derek!" she yelled, pulling back and slapping me. I growled a little and looked at her.

"What the fuck?" I half yelled, half growled. I was hurt and shocked that she would do that to me. My mate slapped me.

"Dude. Wake the fuck up!" she yelled. I looked at her in confusion.

"Chloe-"  
Cold water splashed on my face and I jolted up in bed, gasping and glaring at my brother, who was holding a glass.

"What the fuck, man?" I yelled. He grinned.

"So, someone has the hots for a certain necromancer, huh, bro?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows. I glared.

"Dud, no denying it. You know you talk in your sleep, right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, all I heard when I woke up was '_fuck, Chloe'_ over and over again. That shit was awkward as fuck. So, need some help?"

"Fuck no. I can deal with this by myself." I growled, both offended and slightly embarrassed that he was listening to me talk to Chloe in my dream. Simon held his hands up.

"Suit yourself, man. Good luck though."

**Well. That went nowhere near where I thought it would. Then again, they do say the story writes itself. **

**Anyway, PM me if you have any requests. **

**PS, should I do what Chloe's dreaming about now?**

**Stephie-K XP**


End file.
